Questions
by SilverDragonWings
Summary: Vamp!HarryVamp!Draco, oneshot, SLASH! 'There were too many questions. There would always be questions.' R and R please!


Another short one-shot based on a dream I had (I have the oddest dreams…). And since there aren't many short Harry!Vamp/Draco!Vamp fictions out there, I decided to put this one up here. I honestly had no idea what to call this, though, so the title sucks. The story's a little bit grey-er compared to my other stories, yet still not completely dark, so previous readers, BEWARE!

Again, I have no beta reader, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. This story is also kinda vague; letting you readers come to your own conclusions (sorta).

**SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH** LIES AHEAD! BOYxBOY LOVE (discreet)! There's some blood too (again, non-descriptive).

Disclaimer: I OWN! MIIIINE! (psht, in my dreams) And if this resembles any on else's story, I'm sorry, but we must have shared dreams or something. I don't mean to purposely copy anyone's work.

"Blah" Speech  
'Blah' Thoughts  
_Blah_ Flashbacks  
There are some exceptions to this key.

On with the show!

* * *

The swirling black cloak and hood hid the swiftly-moving figure's face, but someone could definitely tell it was a masculine person rushing down the extravagant palace walkway. Columns after columns rushed past to greet him and move on, but the figure did not pay any attention to his surroundings- except for when a guard or two approached. 

Blood coated his hands and dripped from around his mouth from the various killings he had committed to ensure his secrecy in the palace. He could feel the madness approaching, the darkness trying to swallow him up. What got him into this mess!

Ahh, that's right. Not what; _who_. A certain bloody teenager that decided he needed to save yet another bloody dying soul's life. Well, due to his 'heroic' actions, the figure storming down the hall was now UN-dead and had a bloody bond screaming at him to submit or go mad.

_Flashback_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_The green light raced toward the blonde-haired boy, as he resignedly closed his eyes. All he saw was darkness; a blank nothingness that stretched on and on. It allowed the boy some time to collect his thoughts before he exited this world. Maybe he would finally join his deceased mother. How he missed her so…_

"_Draco!" He could faintly hear someone calling his name as the light hit—and, surprisingly, it was rather painless. He could feel his body collapsing as if from a third person point of view, and yet all he could see was a never-ending sea of blackness._

'_Good-bye, everyone.'_

* * *

_The next thing the boy could remember was waking up in an overly-bright, white, sterile-smelling room with three worried faces looming above his head._

"_Mr. Malfoy!" That was definitely the shrieking voice of the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey._

"_Draco!" Severus? What was he doing here?_

"_You're awake!" …Is that POTTER?_

_Immediately, he was bombarded with questions about how he felt, if this or that hurt, and if he was feeling anything strange. After answering a few of the questions slowly, he started firing off his own._

"_What's going on? Last thing I remember was being in the middle of battle. And why is Potter here, of all people?"_

_Severus' usually expressionless eyes shone with worry, but he kept a schooled face for Madam Pomfrey and Potter._

"_You don't remember anything, Draco?" Severus rarely called anyone by their first names, but in situations like this he slipped every once in a while._

"_No… should I?" Draco Malfoy looked confused and worried, not something usually shone on his Malfoy Mask._

"_Well… We have a lot to explain, then, Mr. Malfoy." Severus sighed and took a seat, and Madam Pomfrey conjured up two chairs for Potter and herself._

* * *

_After the explanation was done, the only sound in the room was the labored breathing of Draco Malfoy before a thunk was heard._

_Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy name, had just lost consciousness. (1)_

_End Flashback_

Currently, that same Malfoy heir was stalking down the halls to the inner room of this palace; even though he had never been to this place before, he somehow knew it backwards and forwards. Perhaps it was because of the bond that was pulling him so relentlessly to the center hall. Stupid bond had, even when he tried running, yanked him back to the one place it believed that he belonged. Sure, where he 'belonged'…

Finally reaching the double doors of the inner chambers, Draco stared up at the carved twin snakes coiled around each other and smiled sarcastically. Trust his 'savior' to have two entwined snakes as his crest.

After bursting open the doors, he glared at the figure now standing in the center of the room, alone. The lone vampire smirked back at him and beckoned him to the center of the room; a call Draco could not quite resist. Striding up to the form, he scowled up to the jade-eyed man.

"I knew you would come. Don't glower, my Dragon. It does not suit you."

"Says you," was mumbled under Draco's breath.

It was ignored.

"Dragon, are you ready for this? Can you handle eternity by my side? Do you trust me enough?" The baritone voice echoed in the silent, huge room, and Draco sighed as the sneer melted from his features. He allowed weariness to show on his face for once in his life; weariness from the pressure of the union the bond was forcing him to make.

The mysterious figure lowered Draco's hood and smiled serenely at him before bringing Draco's bloodied hands up to his lips and starting to lick them clean of the crimson stains. Draco moaned at the sensation, and then shook his head to clear the fog seeming to cloud his mind. Even right next to this man, he could still not quench the bond's lust for him.

Was he ready? Could he risk his life, maybe even death, with this person that he knew only because his bond forced him to? There were too many questions. There would _always_ be questions. Right now, though, he would take one at a time.

"Yes, Harry, I'm ready."

He could never deny his sire anything.

* * *

(1) As so many authors eloquently put it- "Malfoys don't faint!" Hahaha, a completely inappropriate moment of humor in a serious story such as this :D 

Yeah… "the bond" that was mentioned throughout this was supposed to be a Sire/Childe bond, I hope most people got that… And did I raise more questions for you? XD

How did you like it? It was an amateur's version of a vampire story, light and actually, now that I look at it, kinda fluffy? AHHH! I CAN NEVER ESCAPE FROM FLUFF! (How the HECK can I manage to make a bloodthirsty vampire story seem like FLUFF?) Oi, I give up. Maybe it's just my twisted mind that thinks it's fluff?

Put me out of my misery, please! Review! Constructive Criticism welcome (be more descriptive, actually get a plot?), but please don't flame!


End file.
